clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
ARC-3602
"Hold your position, Sidekick! We'll kick their shebs a lot faster that way!" -Commander Hero to Captain Sidekick ARC-3602, nicknamed "Hero", was an Advanced Recon Commando with a special job; Private Eye Investigations for the Coruscanti Police Department. He and his captain, Sidekick (both named as they are purposefully), had this job to themselves. Most of the time they enjoyed days on end to themselves, but other times they had a mystery that spanned weeks. Hero and Sidekick were killed with their special forces team on Kamino in the aftermath of the Battle of Kamino. HISTORY EARLY LIFE "We don't have to go back to Youth Brigade, right? I feel like I'd be the tallest cadet. That wouldn't be fun. Please, Parma? We'll be good." -Commander Hero to Sheriff Parma Bri'We Hero was born on Kamino like all clones. Unlike most clones, however, he was born on the secluded clone city known as Orahu. He and his captain, who were paired together since birth, were from a batch that were made before Orahu City was given the command to install the chips that gave the Order 66. BURNING OF THE CORUSCANTI POLICE DEPARTMENT "They're a ragtag rebellion. Nothing more. We'll take care of it all." -Commander Hero before experiencing the full effect of the anti-clone rebellions Hero and Sidekick entered the police department as ARC troopers, with the experience and determination that earned them the title. They were placed under the charge of Parma Bri'We, the sheriff of the bureau. Each took an immediate dislike for the other. Days later, Sidekick and Hero were faced with investigating the mysterious disappearances of citizens and the burning of their homes. A Twi'Lek named Mala Galliom reported her husband and children missing. Hero was sent to investigate. Sure enough, once he got to her house, it was burnt to the ground, with no trace of Mala. Hero reported this and Parma signed onto the case along with Sidekick. Hero announced his putting together a team of ARCs to help them to bring the crimes to a halt. He found himself and Sidekick five soldiers: Sergeant Jabberwocky, Cock, Drum, Tailwind, and Eastside. Each was trained for the Private Eye Investigation and signed into the team. Hero christened them the A-team before turning back to their job. Making it to one house as it was in flames, Hero spotted a girl inside. His orders were to salvage what he could, not thinking that there would be survivors inside. Disobeying his orders, Hero went in and saved the girl, who was unharmed. However, the act of insubordination didn't go unnoticed by Sheriff Bri'We. She punished him for disobeying orders, but had to cut it off after reports filed in that the Police Department had caught fire. Hurrying to the scene, the two got there too late. The establishment was burned to the ground. Hero searched for a conclusion, but came to none as Parma reprimanded him for being slow. He walked away from her without another word. Weeks after the incident, Hero and Sidekick were back on the scene undercover. Finding Parma also in casual wear on the street, Hero greets her stating he never saw her out of uniform. She then told him that her badge was taken from her because of the fire. Hero and Sidekick were appalled, though Parma found them to blame. Leaving them, the duo decided that, on top of the crime case, they would get Parma back into the department. MYSTERY UNFURLED "Well. I guess we found that one out. I say we go to 79's... if you're buying." -Commander Hero to Captain Sidekick A-team member Tailwind had ventured into the Underworld and had learned of a plot to destroy Pro-Clone families and citizens. The rebellion had made a violent choice in 'ending' the Clone Wars by ending the clones. All the citizens who had made public support of the production of clones were either killed or kidnapped. Mala Galliom had been an avid supporter of the clones, and she had come to a gruesome ending. When Tailwind brought the news to Hero, he was enraged. He ruthlessly searched for the conspirators, and the A-team was pushed to the limit until Tailwind and Eastside found the leaders. Tailwind was killed by one of them. The leader taunted Hero saying that how cold the commander was was hard proof of his argument. Hero personally locked him up. The Police Department was rebuilt, creating a whole new wing for Private Eyes. Hero remembered his promise to Parma and insisted she would be reinstated as Sheriff. Parma returned, now not in charge of Private Eye Hero. She genuinely thanked the commander for his actions and had nothing to say after that, much to their relief.